<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ll be in my heart by HallmarkDestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120944">You’ll be in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel'>HallmarkDestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam rescues Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is trapped in hell and a certain moose along with his brother and Castiel come to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ll be in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel sat in the cell, his mouth sewn shut. He had talked too much and this was his punishment. He had his thoughts to keep his company now, and they all go to the same person.</p><p> </p><p>Sam Winchester.</p><p> </p><p>Why him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why of all people did it have to be Sam Winchester?</p><p> </p><p>The moose was infecting his mind. It was driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the tiny window open and saw the smirking face of the asshole who put him in here.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Gabriel. I brought you a Cellmate." The smirking jerk said and his smile grew bigger.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Sam was thrown in. He was dirty and sweaty, and even worse he was in the same situation as Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Cas would save them, but for now, they just held each other. 'We will get out of here.' Sam thought.</p><p> </p><p>'I know.' Gabriel nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of fighting interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sammy!? Are you in there? Oh god, Cas. Gabriel is in there too!"</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up, pointing to his mouth. Dean broke down the door, and Castiel put a finger to his lips, the stitches falling apart and he went to Gabriel who flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother Gabriel. It is okay. You are safe."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel looked away in shame, but he let his Brother make the stitches fall. He rubbed his mouth, and he starts coughing. Coughing up blood. Castiel is gentle, whispering sweet nothings in Enochian in hopes of calming his brother.</p><p> </p><p>He was angry, not at Gabriel, oh no this wasn't his brother's fault. Sewing his mouth shut was the worst thing someone could have done to him. It made Castiel furious.</p><p> </p><p>Dean watched the angels. He had to admit that the archangel didn't look too well and he could see that Sam was in distress. He knew how his brother felt about Gabriel and he knew that Sam was afraid of how he'd react. Well, as long as Gabriel didn't do anything to him, he and Sam were fine to be in a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>"Gabriel...dear brother. What have they done to you..."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, the Archangel broke down sobbing. Castiel pulled his brother close. "It's alright Gabriel. He won't ever use your powers again. I promise. He will never hurt you again. Let it out. It's alright. Just let it alllll out."</p><p> </p><p>And Gabriel did, he apologized over and over to Dean, practically BEGGING the man to forgive him, and Dean felt it tug at his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Gabriel. Man, I forgive you. We both do. For everything. You were only trying to help. I understand. It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel looked up, blood still on his face. Sam looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Let's get him home and cleaned up. Yes, Dean. Home. He has a home with us now. We can't just let him be alone...they could take him again."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Come on. Let's go before they find us."</p><p> </p><p>It took all three of them to carry Gabriel out of the cell because he could not walk on his own. They had run into some demons and Sam picked up the broken and battered angel while his brother and Castiel fought them. Sam held Gabriel close, but not tightly because he was afraid he might break him.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel didn't protest, but he was upset about getting blood all over Sam's shirt, which Sam shrugged off, saying that getting him home was more important. In fact, he successfully took off his shirt, while still holding Gabriel. The trickster laid against the warm body, he could hear the beating heart inside the chest thumping. He could hear the blood running through the veins and into that heart. He wanted nothing more than to be close to it.</p><p> </p><p>Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. He could hear Sam's heart going. He never wanted to be anywhere other than pressed against his Moose. His Sam Winchester. His. Sam was his and he was Sam's. All he wanted to do was lay in bed on top of Sam and just listen to his heart. Of course, he could also hear every other body part of Sam's working. He could hear the Snap! Snap! Of the neurons in his Brain. He could hear the inflating and deflating of his lungs. He could hear everything. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be in Sam, and not the sexy kind of way if you knew what he meant. That thought made him smile and then he coughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Gabriel. It's okay. I got you."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. Because it's true. He has him. He's safe.</p><p> </p><p>But he's scared. Terrified. He wanted to share vessels. It won't hurt Sam. It would be until he was healed. They could keep his vessel safe.</p><p> </p><p>What would Sam say? Would he agree? Would he be mad? What about Dean? Would he be okay with it? Would Dean get angry at him and make him leave? And what about Castiel? Would he think it was a good idea? Would he scold him? Or shun him?</p><p> </p><p>Was it really a good idea?</p><p> </p><p>By the time that they got to the bunker, Everyone was exhausted. Sam insisted on cleaning him up and Gabriel agreed. Sam carried him to the showers, turning the water on. He helped Gabriel out of his rags, and he gently padded his face. He had kept his pants on, thinking that Gabriel could clean himself on that part but he would help if Gabriel needed him to.</p><p> </p><p>He locked eyes with Gabriel as he washed the blood off of his face. He could see the pain in them, and Sam was convinced that the archangel was going to start crying again.</p><p> </p><p>Sam squeezed the bloody and wet rag, putting more soap on it, he keeps cleaning his face, and then he started to wash Gabriel's hair. He's gentle and kind, he spoke quietly to comfort him. Gabriel managed to wash the rest of his body, and Sam stood by in case he was needed.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Gabriel had new clothes on. He was clean but he still looked like hell. Whatever they did, it took a toll on him. He's skittish, Jumpy. He darts his eyes around as if someone was going to come out and hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."</p><p> </p><p>He held the broken Archangel close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"For one so small, You seem so strong, My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, Can't be broken</p><p> </p><p>I will be here, Don't you cry. Because you'll be in my heart..." Sam sang quietly, his voice filling the silent bunker.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be in my heart..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>